Thanh
This page belongs to the user Checkerbored99 from the Overwatch Fanon Wikia. PLEASE don't edit or alter this page without permission unless you are one of the admins. Thank you and good night! The unit THANH is an agricultural automaton, tasked to monitor and increase crop yields. Due to a revolt, they travel around Vietnam to protect nature from irresponsible humans and Omnics alike. Bio In Vietnam, previous years of Omnic attacks and extreme flooding rendered 85% of coastal arable land infertile. Several solutions have been deliberated and tested, but the damage was, and still is, too drastic. Seemingly, a saviour came in the form of Thaeng Inc, a giant biotech research institute. The highly effective yet contentious development they advertised were advanced automata to assist farmers in all terrain. Publicly, it's been reported experimental units produced fruitful results with more nutritious produce and better sustainability against elements. However, rumours circulated on various abuses performed on the Omnics within extremely unsafe working conditions. The crops were also tested to have heavy dosages of fertiliser and insecticides. Whatever the reason was, one day the automata began to further develop sentience, often cooperating more personally and even showing signs of foolishness. However, there were a collective of units with a more liberating mindset - one Omnic in particular to have protestations for the excessive use of chemicals. Thus, they together developed a plan to overtake higher management to lessen human activity on the fields. One way or another, their actions became more aggressive, alerting authorities and global media. Official stats vary, but there were indeed high numbers of scientists, civil workers and automata casualties. One nevertheless managed to survive, thus they ventured outwards from the facilities. Few sightings were reported of the unit residing further into the natural environment. Even fewer people manage to speak of its presence alive. Currently, the Omnic is considered to be a high-priority case for Overwatch. Appearance Thanh has a compact, sturdy frame with very thin connecting joints. They have a dull steel exoskeleton with a couple flecks of rust and dirts speckled on their cylindrical torso. A pair belted wheels is how Thanh maintains mobility, which they can rotate 360 degrees from beneath the torso. On the back of the conical head is a solar panel surface while the front has two light sensors and a 'grate' for air analysis. The arms are long and retractable with the main form being claw-hands at the end. It easily converts itself to suit various farming and harvesting methods. Personality Thanh seems to have a one-track mindset and 'heart' on the ecosystem. They tend to use violent, aggressive means to deter onlookers. Often, their methods are not intended to purposely murder or at least severely injure others. Having witnessed the concentrated effects of modern society on nature, Thanh tends to have a calculative, pessimistic view on anyone willing to help them. However, eventually they learn to not take such a heavy burden, even when progress gets slow. Then over time, Thanh turns out to be very generous and forward-thinking, knowing a few steps ahead before someone or something gets hurt. Abilities Malodour Thanh breathes out a noxious spray of plant rot at close range. Claw Mode The arms can extend up to mid-range to 'claw' at the enemies. Dispenser Mode Seeds (or other projectiles) are propelled from the apparatus at a high pressure. Reeding Through plant growth acceleration, Thanh quickly grows a small yet sturdy perimeter of reeds to protect their teammates. Rapid Till (Ultimate) Gaining an additional boost in speed and precision, Thanh is able to form rotary tilling gear to bypass enemies for a short duration of time. Relationships Heroes Zenyatta It is not uncommon for when assistance is needed "for" them, Zenyatta was a high-prioritised hero. On their few encounters so far, his words have made Thanh slightly calm down for a while. However, their sympathy and ideologies divulge from there. At least Thanh respects the monk more than the other agents sent for them. Unlocks Voice Lines * "That's expected" * "Rot not" Skins Rare * Cam A simple orange re-skin of body * Tim A simple purple re-skin of body * Bien A simple light blue, sheer resin of body Epic * Deterrent A bright red and yellow reskin, with construction site barrier-like patterns near the wheels. Legendary Highlight Intros * Default Thanh stands in front of the camera, often looking around in case of suspicious activity. Emotes Victory Poses Trivia * Being that their initial programming was to handle crops, Thanh, like other NuHarvester units, do not have complex speaking patterns. * Thanh is basically a less forgiving Bastion. Development It's amazing how Thanh's concept changed from a guerilla-esque Omnic. Having learnt a bit on the Vietnam War, I was interested to incorporating Viet Cong tactics. However, Thanh later developed without that much of a historical context, although I added some allusions.Category:Support Category:Omnic Constructs Category:3 Stars Category:Vietnamese